eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Well-met in Vedykar
The Adventuring Company Ignis, tiefling paladin played by Erik Jordris, elven ranger/druid hybrid played by Leif Sanguindar, elven avenger played by Ian Thorin d'Kundarak, dwarven ranger played by Daiv Campaign Narrative Death of a Lady in Vedykar Ignis, a Constable of the Guard in Vedykar is asked by his superiors to re-investigate a recent death. He is to bring together a band of capable adventurers to seek out the murderers of traveling noble woman. The death had been previously probed by the constabulary, but with no real success. Ignis is joined by a previous associate, Jordris, and they acquire the services of several other able daredevils—Thorin d'Kundarak and Sanguindar. Their questioning leads to several discoveries: * The murdered woman appeared to be of noble birth, but no one knows of her homeland, house, or clan. * She was traveling alone, staying at a local inn in Vendykar. * She had been traveling back and forth to to Fort Zombie via lightning rail—she had multiple tickets stubs in her possession. * She had been seen meeting with several shadowy warforged The company decides to take the rail south to Fort Zombie to further run out that lead. Along the way, they notice suspicious activity at the side of the rail line, and they force an emergency stop. Outside the train they find an old man selling several horses. Sanguinar and Jordris are beset by two shadowy warforged. The fight ends with the two company members narrowly escaping back to the company's encampment. Returning to the scene of the battle, they find the old man dead and the horses gone. Into the Mournland The troupe tracks the horses (and their warforged riders) into the Mournland. After several leagues they discover evidence that an airship had landed and likely met with the traveling warforged. The trail finally leads to the wall of a large keep. In a collapsed hollow in the wall they discover their quarry: the warforged. A battle ensues wherein the warforged and a creepy thing are defeated. The company enters further into keep where they discover enormous hexagonal pit, some 80 feet across, and 70 feet deep. The pit appears to be walled with metal plating. Nearby, a derrick and winch support a large platform for apparently transporting items into and out of the pit. The whole area is covered by spiders' webs and the winch is inoperable. After some effort, the troupe fixes the winch and Jordris begins to lower his companions into the pit. Midway down, the group discovers a 20-foot hole in the side of the pit; clearly something powerful had broken through into the pit. Just then, the party is beset by two large phase spiders. Several party members fall into the pit and others fight with the spiders among the webs. With the defeat of the phase spiders, a new enemy appears from the 20-foot—a tomb spider. Eventually the company defeats this adversary and finds much treasure in its lair. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Campaigns